L'écho des cœurs lointains
by miou1
Summary: Une nouvelle fic sur Threads, une nouvelle version totalement différente de la première. Ce sont toutes les scènes que l'épisode ne nous a pas montré.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie l'auteur Mia632 (pseudo ff net) et accessoirement ma meilleure amie, sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait jamais vu le jour. En effet, c'est suite à une conversation avec cette dernière que nous avons eu l'idée d'écrire chacune de notre côté une histoire se rapportant à l'épisode Thread/Pour la vie (08x18). Il s'agit de notre propre vision de ce que la série ne nous montre pas, mais qui resterait plausible pour nous et dans l'esprit Stargatien. Nos fanfictions se décomposeront en 3 chapitres que nous publierons en même temps. Je vous invite donc à lire également : Maintenant et pour toujours de Mia632.

* * *

><p><strong><em>L'écho des cœurs lointains<em>**

« _Tu pourrais encore obtenir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu _»

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, vestiges des méandres de sa mémoire. Elle avait fait la sourde oreille devant son père, lui affirmant qu'elle était heureuse. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait percé à jour. Elle n'essayait même plus de se convaincre elle-même, ses derniers actes venant appuyer les dires de son père.

Un peu plus tôt, elle s'était rendue chez Jack, pour trouver des réponses, des réponses au mal-être qui ne cessait de l'envahir plus la date de son mariage approchait. Cela faisait un moment que le doute était venu s'insinuer en elle.

Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Pete, c'était un homme bien, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas lui qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées. Elle appréciait la vie à ses cotés, mais dés quelle en avait l'occasion, son esprit vagabondait vers un autre homme.

Son père était venu rencontrer Pete. Inconsciemment elle avait espéré qu'il la conforterait dans son choix, mais il n'avait rien dit, la laissant seule avec ses incertitudes.

Il avait raison, c'était elle qui connaissait cet homme qu'elle devait épouser. Au final, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle n'était plus une petite fille et devait faire ses choix en son âme et conscience.

C'est ainsi que le weekend arrivant, elle se retrouva bien malgré elle dans une situation incommode. En fouillant dans de vieux cartons, Sam était parvenu à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle voulait quelque chose de vieux pour son mariage et ce pendentif serti d'une nacre et de diamant que sa mère affectionnait tant, lui était revenu en mémoire. Au lieu de se réjouir à la vue de cet objet convoité, elle sera les mâchoires, prise d'un profond sentiment de rejet. Elle se leva précipitamment reposant brusquement l'objet comme s'il l'avait brulé. Elle le fixa un moment. Ses pensées étaient complètement figées sur la vue de ce cadeau que son père lui avait remis, expliquant qu'il lui revenait de droit. Il l'avait offert à sa mère quand elle était venue au monde. Leur bonheur alors incommensurable à la vue d'un deuxième petit être né de leur amour venant agrandir leur famille était à son comble.

L'aboiement d'un chien dans le lointain, la tira soudain de sa léthargie. Elle regarda sa montre se maudissant intérieurement. Elle allait être en retard sur son emploi du temps déjà chargé. Il y avait tant à faire pour boucler les préparatifs.

Elle prit sa voiture dans l'espoir de se rendre chez le traiteur. Sur le chemin elle repensa à sa trouvaille. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec ce bijou autour du cou lorsqu'elle remonterait l'allée centrale de l'église. Il représentait l'amour que se portaient ses parents. Elle savait combien leur relation avait été passionnelle. Son père n'avait jamais réussi à refaire sa vie. Il y avait bien eu d'autres femmes, mais aucune n'était parvenue à le combler comme sa mère avant. Quand elle s'imaginait dans une relation de la sorte, ce n'était pas le visage de Pete qui venait s'insinuer dans ses pensées, mais celui d'un homme au regard chocolat.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée devant le domicile de son supérieur. Elle était restée un bon moment à regarder les volutes de fumée s'échappant probablement d'un barbecue, en triturant sa bague de fiançailles. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Ça faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'elle avait identifié la source du malaise concernant son mariage et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien entreprendre tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas confronté.

Jack n'était pas du genre à l'envoyer valser. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas franchement à l'aise avec ce genre de conversation, mais il ne reculait jamais devant elle lorsqu'il sentait que c'était important. Ce dont elle doutait le plus c'était qu'il lui apporte de vraies réponses. La plupart des conversations qu'ils avaient eues à leur sujet, ou plutôt le peu, c'était toujours déroulées à demi-mot. Des explications brèves, souvent voilées, mais remplies d'intensités.

Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en face de son supérieur, elle l'avait senti vraiment gêné, embarrassé. Ce n'était pas le même genre de malaise qu'ils avaient pu avoir l'un avec l'autre. Elle n'avait pu en identifier la cause, mais ce comportement anormal aurait suffi à lui faire faire machine arrière, si elle n'avait pas eu autant besoin de réponse. Tout en elle lui signifiait un danger. Peut-être était-ce ses réflexes aiguisés de militaire qui lui donnaient l'alerte, mais ce comportement si distant de Jack, ne lui annoncer rien de bon. Et pour cause, tout s'était éclairé quand elle avait entendu une voix féminine. Elle aurait bien voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais Samantha Carter n'était pas du genre à fuir. Aussi elle avait fait face à l'intruse qui l'avait interrompu. Fatalement, les explications de Kerry lui portèrent le coup de grâce. Si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné à ce moment là, Sam aurait trouvé n'importe quelle excuse pour fuir loin, loin de ce couple.

En regagnant sa voiture au pas de course et malgré l'inquiétude quant au sort de son père, Sam avait le ventre noué. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais certainement pas à ça. Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin la poussant vers Pete ? Jack étant en couple, la question ne se posait même pas. Mais quelle question ne se posait même pas ? Même mentalement elle était à présent incapable de la sortir. Pourquoi se battrait-elle pour lui, pour eux? Elle était venue en quête de réponses et d'une certaine manière elles les avaient trouvées.

Brusquement Sam s'était alors redressé sur son siège. Elle était tout de même lucide sur un point, elle savait que c'était une relation récente. Son esprit d'analyse toujours aussi affuté, elle en était venue rapidement à cette conclusion, car les relations entre la CIA et le SGC étaient nouvelles. Elle avait peut-être encore une chance, mais avait elle le droit d'interrompre quoi que ce soit ? Peut être était ce mieux ainsi, peut être que Jack avait tout simplement trouvé le bonheur auprès d'elle.

À cette pensée, Sam sentit les larmes monter. Elle les ravala avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir. Elle venait d'arriver à la base et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve son père.

C'est devant le lit de cette pièce si impersonnelle, que Sam apprit qu'elle allait le perdre encore une fois et définitivement. Il était mourant. Néanmoins, elle sentit une force l'envahir devant l'atrocité de cette nouvelle. Elle avait perdu sa mère brutalement et elle s'était déjà faite à l'idée qu'elle aurait dû perdre son père beaucoup plus tôt. Le décès de sa mère avait été une épreuve d'une rudesse incommensurable. Il lui avait fallu des années pour s'en remettre. Elle avait dû se construire, devenir femme tout en acceptant la dure réalité et l'absence au combien précieuse d'une mère dans ce passage si malaisé qui l'arrachait à la douceur de l'enfance.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle était adulte, elle avait pu pleinement profiter de son parent restant. Même si l'optique de le perdre éveillait chez elle une angoisse, ce n'était en rien comparable au désarroi qu'elle avait ressenti étant adolescente, ni même lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son cancer à l'issue inéluctable. Quelques années plus tôt, elle avait ressenti un sentiment d'injustice avec une force réellement violente, mêlée à de la culpabilité. Elle avait laissé leur problème de famille, Marc, le ressenti, les reproches, les éloigner et elle avait cru en payer le prix. La vie lui avait offert une deuxième chance qu'elle avait saisie. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, l'optique de perdre son père lui paraissait beaucoup moins insurmontable.

De plus, elle savait pertinemment que son père venait de sacrifier sa vie, en même temps que celle de son symbiote. Ayant été l'hôte de Jolinar, elle comprenait parfaitement son geste et n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Selmac lui avait sauvé la vie, et leur avait donné du sursis. Un sursis si précieux dans la relation père/fille. Ces quelques instants ensembles, Sam ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde. Même si le chagrin la submergeait, elle se sentait beaucoup plus sereine, et le regard de son père à cet instant lui avait transmis exactement la même chose. Il était en paix avec lui-même, c'était son choix

Néanmoins, il avait tenu à jouer son rôle de père une dernière fois, s'assurant que sa fille unique ne passe pas à côté de quelque chose. Sam resta dubitative quant aux paroles de son père. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il puisse s'apercevoir des sentiments qui la liée au colonel O'Neill. Pire, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son père approuve ce choix et la pousse dans les bras d'un supérieur hiérarchique, aux risques de les mettre en danger, de la mettre en danger. Elle lui avait alors assuré qu'elle était heureuse comme elle était.

Lorsqu'elle était repartie de l'infirmerie un peu plus tard, elle avait senti une colère, mais aussi de la déception vis-à-vis de son père. Comment pouvait-il lui suggérer… Lui suggérer Jack ! N'était-il pas censé la protéger ? Son rôle de père n'était-il pas de l'aiguiller vers le droit chemin, la sécurité, vers Pete ? Au lieu de ça, il la poussait à commettre un acte répréhensible. Une relation avec Jack O'Neill à l'heure actuelle, représentait tout sauf la sécurité.

Sa colère retomba aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Elle soupira se disant que même son père concevait la même chose qu'elle. Lui mettre son ressenti sur le dos n'arrangerait rien. Elle savait pertinemment que les paroles de son père reflétaient seulement ce que son cœur lui dictait.

Mais à quoi bon maintenant, maintenant qu'il y avait Kerry. Elle était en partie la cause de cet excès de colère, la ramenant vers une réalité qu'elle voulait délaisser. Ce n'était pas la femme qu'elle était qui la mettait dans tous ses états, mais c'était ce qu'elle représentait. Au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, il y avait cette femme qui rendait l'homme aux yeux chocolat soudainement inaccessible.

Malgré cela elle ne savait que faire du sujet Pete. Devait-elle poursuivre dans cette voie là ? Devait-elle renoncer au risque de finir seule, sans jamais avoir l'espoir de rencontrer un jour quelqu'un qui puisse ne serait-ce qu'égaler son supérieur ? Mais est-ce vraiment honnête ? Est-ce que le fait d'apprécier quelqu'un, d'apprécier sa présence, son contact, la vie avec lui tout simplement lui donnait-il le droit de s'engager avec cette personne ? Est-ce que cela suffisait ? Oui elle appréciait Pete, elle adorait leurs moments passés ensemble, leur intimité, mais il n'était pas Jack. Elle aurait pu s'en contenter, mais Pete s'en contenterait-il ? Se doutait-il ne serait ce qu'une minute que la femme qu'il allait épouser ne lui était pas dévouée corps et âme, et que son cœur battait à l'unisson avec celui d'un autre ? Un autre cœur qu'elle désespérait de ne pouvoir rejoindre.

Telle était la réalité de sa vie et le plus triste était qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris, elle se trouvait de nouveau au point de départ, avec plus que jamais le cœur meurtri devant l'inaccessible qu'il avait toujours représenté.

Puis Jack était venu la soutenir quand les dernières heures de son père se rapprochaient. Il avait eu ce geste tendre qu'elle avait interprété comme du soutien. Il serait toujours là pour elle comme il le lui avait dit. Elle le savait. Il tenait à elle, ils étaient amis et un lien indéniable et extrêmement fort les unissait. De cela, elle était sure. Pourrait-elle seulement se contenter de ce lien? Elle était prête maintenant. Les sentiments ressentis lorsque cet événement s'était produit lui apparaissaient clairement, tant la situation lui avait paru limpide. Elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à lui. Il fallait qu'il reste dans sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle s'était résignée à entretenir et garder précieusement ce lien si particulier qui la comblait déjà énormément. Elle ne pouvait l'avoir comme son cœur et son âme le désiraient, mais une partie de lui, lui appartenait déjà par le statut unique de leur relation. Elle avait compris cela avec les mots de son supérieur. « Je serais toujours là » qui signifiait beaucoup de choses pour elle, le regard qui avait accompagné ses dires venait lui prouver son attachement et c'était l'un bien les plus précieux pour Sam. Néanmoins, elle n'avait vu aucune preuve d'un attachement autre qu'amical, même si elle y avait discerné de l'intensité. Elle ne renonçait pas. Non, jamais elle ne le pourrait, mais elle préférait le voir heureux, même si cela avait quelque chose de masochiste.

Le sujet Pete avait enfin trouvé une réponse. Brusquement, ses dernières révélations avaient mis à jour des certitudes enfouies dans un recoin de son être. Elle allait le quitter. Elle le devait. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec cet homme si bon et qui méritait bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Oui, Pete était quelqu'un de bien, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait lui offrir qu'un semblant de cette vie de rêve qu'ils avaient passé des heures à imaginer pièce par pièce, son cœur étant ailleurs, dans le lointain. La décision fut au final bien plus simple à prendre que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle se sentait étrangement sereine face à tout cela, comme libérée d'un poids. La seule ombre au tableau viendrait de la réaction de Pete. Elle appréhendait de devoir lui faire du mal et se maudissait par avance de ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais elle avait encore du temps puisqu'elle ne ferait rien dans l'immédiat. Pour le moment, seul son père comptait. Le Tok'ra resté à son chevet venait de lui faire signe.

Elle avait ensuite dit au revoir à son père. Cela avait été un réel déchirement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, qu'il s'en était allé à tout jamais. Malgré l'acception, elle s'était retrouvée en proie à des sentiments d'une violence déchirante.

Lorsqu'elle avait perçu son dernier souffle, elle avait eu besoin de rester un moment auprès de son père, pour enregistrer ses dernières expressions, la couleur de sa peau, être bien sure de garder en mémoire ses derniers instants. Lorsque son esprit lui avait signifié qu'elle avait capté l'essentiel, elle eut un besoin incommensurable de s'isoler.

Jack la vit soudainement quitter le chevet de son père et se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle respirait difficilement et il avait nettement vu les larmes et cette expression sur son visage qu'il était parvenu à identifier clairement. Il était familier de ce genre d'expression pour les avoir vécus lui-même. Pourtant il prit la décision de ne pas la suivre, pensant que c'était un moment qu'elle devrait vivre seule. Il avait hésité un court moment entre suivre son second ou rester en retrait. Mais au vue des traits à la fois durs et remplis de tristesse de son second, il comprit qu'il serait de trop face aux instants qui allaient suivre et qu'elle devait les affronter seule pour son propre bien. Ca n'empêcha pas un pli soucieux de venir s'insinuer entre ses yeux alors qu'il la regardait quitter la pièce.

Sam se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ses quartiers, se moquant des regards surpris qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Elle n'était pas en mesure de penser à l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle-même, ni même à ce que pouvaient penser les gens. Il fallait seulement qu'elle tienne encore quelques instants, le temps d'arriver à destination. Elle serra les dents encore un moment, entra dans la pièce, referma bruyamment la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Elle regarda un instant droit devant elle, fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face. Sa respiration n'avait pas retrouvé son cour normal, et la rapidité avec laquelle elle était parvenue jusqu'à ses quartiers ne l'avait pas aidé. Aussi, l'acharnement qu'elle mettait à retrouver un semblant de calme eut raison de ses dernières forces et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle serra ses bras contre son ventre et s'affala contre la porte. Une fois assise sur le sol, elle ramena fermement ses jambes contre elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir chaque membre de son corps en les serrant durement, lui signifiant qu'elle était la, bien en vie, dans cette pièce gardant une emprise sur la vie réelle, refusant de se perdre totalement dans les méandres de ses pensées et du flot d'émotions si intenses qui la submergé.

Elle sentit une nouvelle vague d'émotions encore plus puissante la percuter de plein fouet. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, et elle se laissa envahir, pleurant la perte de son père et tout ce que cela impliquait pour l'avenir. Elle se sentait soudain seule, orpheline. La figure paternelle qu'elle avait tant aimé, qui avait toujours veillé sur elle, venait de la quitter. Il ne serait plus là pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui donner les marques d'affections encore si habituelles. Elle ressassait tout cela parmi d'autres pensées plus ou moins cohérentes. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps il c'était écoulé, mais elle sentit son estomac étrangement noué, la saisissant de nausées qu'elle parvenait difficilement à maitriser. Lorsque son estomac se calma quelque peu, elle perçut la froideur du sol contre sa joue. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée couchée là, mais elle était de nouveau assez lucide pour se relever.

Elle prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour l'avoir vécu plusieurs fois, elle savait que cette étape était nécessaire et libératrice. C'était une manière pour le cerveau de lâcher prise, de se protéger contre la violence du choc qu'elle venait de subir.

Elle se sentait vidée. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Elle resta de longues heures éveillée, mais étrangement calme, revisualisant le film de sa vie avec son père, et les moments qu'ils avaient partagé seuls ou en familles, le tout sur un fond de tristesse infinie. Elle finit néanmoins par s'endormir n'ayant aucune notion de l'heure.

Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour organiser l'enterrement de son père. Malgré des moments où une peur indéfinissable parsemée de douleur venait lui broyer le ventre, elle avait réussi à reprendre le dessus. Certes son père lui manquait, mais elle parvenait plus facilement qu'elle ne le pensait à accepter la triste vérité. Ses amis la soutenaient. Pete aussi avait été très présent, l'aidant avec la paperasse et les détails pour la cérémonie en attendant l'arrivée de son frère. Elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, et aussi égoïste soit-elle, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle allait bien, comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu suite au décès de sa mère, mais elle était encore bien trop fragile pour affronter Pete et elle en était consciente. Elle accepta donc son aide sans rien dire, n'étant pas capable de plus pour le moment. Aussi elle laissa ce sujet de côté se concentrant sur le dernier hommage que ses proches pourraient rendre à son père.

La cérémonie c'était déroulée dans l'intimité, regroupant quelques proches et des Tok'ra. Mark était arrivé la veille. S'en étaient suivi des moments intimes. Frère et sœur avaient pu se retrouver pour pleurer la perte de leur père. Pour Mark aussi, cela avait été une seconde chance. Même s'il l'ignorait, Selmac lui avait rendu un père. Sans le symbiote, Marc non plus n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de retrouver l'homme avec qui il était fâché depuis des années. En effet, lors de leur premier retour sur Terre après l'implantation, les deux nouvelles âmes sœur, s'étaient retrouvées en proie à un conflit non résolu dans le cœur de Jacob. Selmac avait alors expliqué à Sam que la situation entre son hôte et son fils l'irritait profondément. Il était enfin parvenu à convaincre l'ancien militaire d'entreprendre un pas vers son fils, avec l'aide de Sam. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rendus à San Diego, où Mark leur avait ouvert sa porte. S'en étaient suivi de longues retrouvailles, où Jacob avait alors découvert le bonheur d'être grand-père, la joie de retrouver un fils et une famille réunie. Ils étaient tous trois parvenus à un accord, faisant table rase du passé, pour ne profiter que de ces rares moments où ils se retrouveraient. Durant les 4 années qui suivirent, Jacob était tout de même parvenu à passer des moments avec ses enfants et petits enfants. Bien sûr, l'état de Jacob sur sa symbiose et son implication n'avait pas été dévoilé à son fils. Aussi Mark pensait que son père en tant que général à la retraite était consultant pour le Pentagone, expliquant la distance entre eux.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir réglé les derniers détails que Mark repartit avec sa famille quelques jours plus tard pour San Diego. Il avait convenu avec Sam que le corps de leur père serait rapatrié là-bas où se trouvait déjà leur mère. Ils se séparent non sans émotion, se promettant de se revoir le plus vite possible.

* * *

><p>Fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas, un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenue car il aide à la motivation et inspiration :) C'est toujours encouragement de voir que son travail est apprécié :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc le second chapitre de cette fic reprenant l'épisode Threads. Je remercie Mia632 pour sa correction. Je remercie tout ceux qui mon laissé les petits messages encourageant que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Comme on me l'a fait remarqué, le 1er chapitre ne comportait pas de dialogue. Le deuxième bouge un peu plus et j'y ai fait d'autant plus attention suite a cette review. Merci à son hauteur :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Deux jours c'étaient écoulés après l'enterrement de son père, quant elle se sentit la force d'affronter Pete. Elle n'était pas sure que sa résolution tiendrait bien longtemps si elle ne le faisait pas tant qu'il était encore temps. S'en étaient suivi des moments douloureux, mêlés de culpabilité, mais elle avait réussi à reprendre pied, rassurée par les informations données par son frère. Bien sûr, Jack avait été présent dans ses pensées. En fait, même s'il n'était pas là physiquement pendant ses quelques jours hors du SG-C, il n'avait cessé de l'accompagner mentalement, lui permettant de tenir, d'affronter cette épreuve et la rendre un peu plus supportable. Elle comprenait cet éloignement, même s'il avait été présent lors de la cérémonie et de la veillée. Il l'avait aussi appelé une fois, accompagné de Daniel et Teal'c pour prendre de ses nouvelles, lui affirmant qu'elle leur manquait, rajoutant expressément, qu'elle manquait à toute la base, ce qui avait fait sourire Sam. Elle avait néanmoins chassé Kerry de ses pensées, ne supportant pas l'idée de l'imaginer auprès de son supérieur.<p>

C'est ainsi que Sam retrouva le SG- C le lendemain. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de son père. Pendant ce temps, elle avait profité de son frère et de ses neveux. Elle avait parlé à Mark de ses intentions concernant Pete. Il ne l'avait pas jugé outre mesure, et Sam s'était assuré que Mark serait là pour son ami après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer.

Lorsqu'il la vit de retour ce matin-là, Jack se sentit soulagé. Il avait craint ces quelques jours après cette perte, qu'il savait dès plus douloureuse pour Sam. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'elle lui adressa un sourire, il sut qu'elle allait bien et que le plus dur était derrière elle. Il n'avait pas voulu être trop envahissant. Elle avait son fiancé, son frère, Cassie. Même s'ils étaient très proches, il aurait été de trop, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Il lui avait néanmoins fait savoir que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit elle pouvait s'adresser à lui. Ses quelques jours passés loin d'elle avaient été difficiles, mais il avait pris sur lui. Le fait de la voir ainsi valait bien ce sacrifice.

Peu après, il avait tout de même implicitement mandaté Daniel pour savoir si elle allait bien.

L'archéologue était venu le voir dans son bureau au sujet de l'organisation politique des jaffas suite à leur rébellion sur Dakkara. Ce n'est qu'après leur entrevu que Daniel lui donna sans le savoir la possibilité d'une ouverture pour l'amener à parler de leur amie.

- Vous avez vu Sam ce matin ?

Jack était debout le nez dans un dossier et il ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il lui répondit :

- Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure.

- Oh et elle va bien ? S'inquiéta Daniel

Le général relava la tête et regarda son ami.

- Elle avait l'air, vous ne lui avez pas parlé ?

- Non pas encore, je comptais le faire après notre conversation.

- Bien, tenez-moi au courant s'il y a un problème.

Daniel acquiesça avec un sourire et quitta le bureau.

Jack resta un moment le regard fixé sur la porte que Daniel venait de franchir. Il espérait vraiment que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant. Entre les problèmes concernant le SG-C, les problèmes extra planétaires et le sujet Sam, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines ! Il interrompit le flot de ses pensées, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha machinalement et reconnu instantanément la voix de Kerry. Elle l'informa de sa venue dans les prochains jours afin de lui remettre son premier rapport avant de retourner au siège de la CIA, les informer du succès de cette collaboration.

Sam se trouvait au mess en compagnie de Daniel. Il l'avait sorti de son labo pour une pause déjeuné. Ils trouvèrent non sans mal une table ou poser leur plateau.

- Vous ça va ? demanda t il, les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

- Oui, étrangement je me sens plutôt bien.

Daniel lui sourit l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Ça a été un peu la bousculade dernièrement, mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir souffler maintenant, de reprendre le cours de ma vie, comme si elle c'était arrêté pendant un moment.

Daniel sentit derrière les mots de Sam qu'il y avait autre chose. Il connaissait son amie et elle ne lui signifiait pas seulement l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser. Il haussa les sourcils et Sam lui répondit par un sourire et un regard qui lui signifiait qu'elle n'ajouterait rien de plus. Il fut rassuré par ses paroles. Il recroisa Jack un peu plus tard et lui signifia par un hochement de tête et un sourire qu'elle allait bien. Il lui répondit de la même manière.

La semaine se déroula dans le même état d'esprit. Elle arrivait de nouveau à se concentrer sur son travail, et apprécier de passer du temps avec ses amis que ce soit au mess, ou même lors des missions. Elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir travailler dans de telle condition. Un sentiment de légèreté, de vouloir profiter pleinement de ce que la vie lui offrait, avait germé dans son esprit. Malgré la perte de son père, elle voulait profiter de chaque instant.

C'est ainsi que le jeudi arrivant, SG-1 au grand complet, ou plutôt l'équipe originelle se retrouva dans le bureau de Daniel. Ils aimaient se retrouver là. C'était un endroit cosy, agrémenté d'artefacts et autres objets de décoration que Daniel affectionnait tant. Aussi, pendant un moment, ils oubliaient qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette base aux murs si austères. Ils n'étaient plus SG-1, mais des amis, heureux de se retrouver pour échanger, parler de tout, de rien, de la nostalgie qui les habitait au souvenir de toutes ses années passées ensemble. Un lien indéniable les avait ancré les uns aux autres. Au-delà de l'attirance et de l'affection qui liées les deux militaires, les membres de l'équipe ne se considéraient pas que comme de simples collègues, ils étaient amis et très soudés.

Ils avaient enchainé des missions plus périlleuses les unes que les autres, et les derniers événements les avaient laissés en proie à une fatigue tant physique que morale.

- Ah… Soupira Daniel, je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances.

- Si c'est une manière détournée de m'en demander Daniel, vous auriez pu trouver mieux !

- Au moins, j'aurais tenté …

- Je crois que de toute façon des vacances s'imposent pour tous le monde. Il y a bien mon chalet dans le Minnesota...

Il ne croyait pas vraiment en cette proposition. Il l'avait énoncé plus par habitude et aucun de ses amis n'avait jamais accepté ses propositions de vacances dans son chalet en dehors de Teal'c. Il était vrai qu'ils se côtoyaient plus souvent entre les soirées chez les uns chez les autres à siroter des bières, jouer aux cartes, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son argument puisse aboutir à quelque chose de sérieux.

- Pourquoi pas? lança aussitôt Daniel.

- Si nous y allons tous, je suis partant aussi continua Teal'c.

Jack le regarda une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il savait que Teal'c n'affectionnait pas particulièrement ses activités lorsqu'il était dans son chalet, mais l'engouement de Daniel le surprit. Il n'avait jamais fait mention d'une quelconque envie de s'y rendre. Puis se tournant vers Teal'c :

- Faux frère !

Daniel sourit et se tourna vers Sam qui n'avait encore rien dit, suivant les échanges avec un sourire fatigué.

- Et vous Sam ? J'imagine qu'avec les préparatifs du mariage et les derniers événements vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire ?

Tous étaient à présent tournés vers elle. Elle inspira profondément et se lança.

- Il n'y aura pas de mariage Daniel.

Jack la fixa une expression étrange sur le visage. Teal'c haussa un sourcil et Daniel lâcha un « oh » équivoque. Tous trois la regardaient sans savoir quoi ajouter. Elle leur sourit, tentant de dissiper le malaise palpable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Puis c'est sur une note beaucoup plus légère qu'elle reprit :

- Bon alors, quand est-ce qu'on part ?

Peu après, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de son bureau, Jack avait tenté de comprendre tout ce que cette annonce pouvait impliquer. Elle l'avait longuement regardé, hésitante, alors qu'elle leur notifiait l'annulation de son mariage. Lui signifiait-elle que la place était désormais libre ? Libre pour lui ? Il savait très bien ce qu'elle était venue lui dire en se rendant chez lui elle. Finalement, elle avait pris sa décision seule. Avait-elle déterminé que Pete n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait ? Est-ce que cela signifiait pour autant que quelque chose était possible entre eux ? Peu de temps avant la mort de Jacob, il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour elle quand elle l'avait remercié de sa présence. Avait-elle compris toute la portée de ses paroles ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il n'était pas homme à étaler ses sentiments et à livrer des phrases tout droit sorties d'un conte de fées. Il se savait néanmoins excessif de ce côté là. Ça non-capacité à se livrer et à dire les choses à demi-mot, lui avait fréquemment valu des déboires avec les femmes qu'il côtoyait. Cela avait d'ailleurs souvent eu raison des relations qu'il avait entreprises. Cela lui avait couté son mariage avec Sarah.

Après la mort de Charlie, elle lui avait reproché son mutisme. Même avant cela, il n'était pas très démonstratif en parole, leur préférant les actes, mais après le drame, il s'était d'autant plus renfermé sur lui-même. Il n'était plus capable de l'entendre parler. Le simple fait de l'écouter livrer ses sentiments de quelques natures qu'ils soient lui était insupportable. Aussi, il subissait attendant que l'orage passe, s'interdisant toute compréhension sur la portée des mots que Sarah lui débitait. Leur couple n'avait pas survécu à son silence muré et la décision de partir s'était alors imposée comme le choix le plus avisé. Sarah souffrait beaucoup trop de la situation, de sa présence. À l'époque, il pensait qu'elle lui en voulait pour la mort de Charlie et c'est pour toutes ses raisons qu'il était parti.

Il avait préféré rester sur ses positions qu'il prenait pour acquises au lieu de communiquer avec sa femme. Il en était conscient, mais il n'avait pas été capable de plus.

Aujourd'hui même si cela lui était encore difficile, il arrivait à écouter et à livrer certaines choses. Il espérait seulement que Sam saisisse toute la teneur de ses paroles.

Il supposa que l'exploration du sujet s'opérerait lors de leur séjour dans le Minnesota. C'était l'occasion idéale pour voir où les choses les mèneraient.

Le lendemain, Sam se dirigeait vers son labo après un briefing concernant la prochaine mission. Le vendredi était vite arrivé et le lendemain elle se retrouverait avec ses amis en chemin pour quelques jours de vacances bien mérités. Elle se sentait d'autant plus légère qu'elle leur avait annoncé sa rupture, qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa rupture. Elle ne pensait pas que cela changerait grand chose, mais au moins il en était informé. Sa seule crainte était de se retrouver en présence de Kerry le lendemain. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, car elle doutait fortement que son supérieur ait mentionné leur relation à Daniel et Teal'c. Tout comme elle n'avait pas le moindre doute quant au fait que Jack les aurait prévenus si une tierce personne devait se joindre à leur groupe. Elle poursuivit son ascension dans le dédale de couloirs qui composaient la base, bien décidée à chasser Kerry Johnson de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec elle.

- Colonel Carter.

-Agent Johnson.

Perplexe quand à la présence de cette dernière, elle se demanda si l'agent de la CIA et elle n'était pas reliées mentalement par un quelconque objet extraterrestre. Il suffisait qu'elle pense à cette femme pour qu'elle se retrouve instantanément devant elle. Peut-être était-elle engagée dans une filature à son encontre ? Bien sûr sa présence n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'elle travaillait en partenariat avec la base et entretenait accessoirement une relation avec le commandant de ce s'infligea une gifle mentale censée la faire redescendre sur terre, loin des absurdités qu'avait visiblement décidé de lui envoyer son cerveau.

- J'ai appris pour votre père, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Merci, répondit simplement Sam.

Depuis quelques jours, elle était habituée à entendre cette phrase, ou toute autre marque d'attention et condoléances du même genre. Elle faisait bonne figure, souriant poliment devant les regrets que les gens s'appliquaient à lui transmettre. Elle savait pertinemment que ces paroles de soutiens étaient données pour la plupart plus par usage que par réelle envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Aussi elle ne rentrait jamais dans le détail. Même devant les personnes qui lui étaient proches, elle affichait un faciès fort, mais résigné. Elle ne s'octroyait aucun moment de faiblesse apparente concernant la perte de son père.

Elles se regardèrent pendant un moment se souriant avec la même gêne, la même tension qui régnait lorsqu'elles s'étaient croisées pour la dernière fois. Sam n'avait aucun grief, ni amertume à l'encontre de cette femme. Elle était certes jalouse, jalouse des moments qu'ils devaient partager, jalouse des bras de Jack qui devait la serrer, mais pas au point d'en devenir acariâtre à son contact.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant quand Kerry ouvrit la bouche. Malheureusement, aucun son n'eut le temps de sortir, un homme en civil la hélant au même moment.

- Madame, j'ai un vol disponible à 17h cet après-midi pour Washington.

- C'est parfait, merci.

- Vous partez ? l'interrogea Sam.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Sur le coup de la surprise, la phrase était sortie d'elle-même. Kerry était penchée sur le dossier que lui tendait l'homme et s'apprêtait à signer le papier.

- Oui, je garde mon affectation au SGC, mais pour le moment…

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, relevant la tête du document qu'elle était en train de signer le temps de faire face à son interlocutrice, la fixant intensément du regard.

- ...rien, ne me retient à Colorado Springs.

Ce « rien » semblant si anodin, prit alors une autre signification. Il n'avait pas été énoncé sur une intonation particulière, mais le regard de la jeune femme à ce moment-là parlait de lui-même. Ce terme d'apparence si bénin semblait flotter entre elles, lourd de sens.

Sam haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris avant de les froncer légèrement.

Que voulait dire Kerry par cette phrase ? Pourquoi ne la lâchait-elle pas du regard ? Que voulait-elle lui faire comprendre ?

Puis Sam haussa de nouveau les sourcils à en faire pâlir Teal'c d'envie.

Elle avait compris.

Kerry avait guetté les réactions de l'officier. Elle était passée par diverses émotions, mais au final, elle était certaine que le colonel Carter avait compris l'allusion. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire de plus, laissant aux deux militaires le loisir de se chercher et de se trouver. Elle finit par lui sourire d'un air entendu et prit congé.

Sam répondit machinalement à ses salutations, encore peu certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle se retourna néanmoins pour voir s'éloigner cette rivale qui n'en était désormais plus une.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombre. Elle avait retrouvé ses petites habitudes et son travail qu'elle affectionnait tant. Malgré la journée chargée, certaines de ses pensées s'étaient irrémédiablement tournées vers son supérieur et les nouvelles données qu'elle avait recueillies. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y pencher plus que de raison, ni de se questionner sur ce que cela pouvait impliquer entre eux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner avec un nouveau regard quand il était venu vint la voir. Il avait repris ses habitudes d'antan à lui rendre visite dans son labo, mais ni lui, ni elle n'avaient fait mention de leur nouvel état de célibat.

Elle était rentrée chez elle l'après midi même. De savoir qu'il n'y avait plus de Kerry dans le tableau, lui procurait un sentiment de légèreté qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis un moment. Malgré les événements, elle se sentait plutôt bien le soir arrivant. Elle décida que l'idée de se faire couler un bon bain chaud était de rigueur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était laissé aller à cette douce détente. C'était le moment ou jamais. Lorsqu'elle se laissa glisser dans la baignoire, un frisson de plaisir vint la saisir le long de l'échine. Elle soupira d'aise, se laissant bercer par le clapotis de l'eau, et le bruit des fragiles bulles de savon qui éclataient.

C'est ainsi qu'une douce torpeur l'envahissant, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers l'objet de ses désirs. Jack. Il était donc libre. Néanmoins, il ne lui avait rien dit concernant Kerry. Elle l'avait regardé lorsqu'elle avait annoncé l'annulation de son mariage, mais elle n'avait rien perçu et il n'avait rien dit à son sujet. Comme elle s'en était déjà fait la remarque plus tôt dans la journée, elle doutait que Daniel et Teal'c aient été au courant de leur liaison, donc après tout, son silence était surement des plus légitime. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de se poser une multitude de questions. Sam ne connaissait pas le sujet de leur séparation et elle ne savait si elle avait encore une chance. Ils avaient bien eu des moments privilégiés, des moments forts. Mais rien dans son comportement, ne venait lui dévoiler la teneur des sentiments qu'elle espérait plus profonds, intimes. À aucun moment, Jack n'avait fait mention de sa propre séparation alors qu'il était désormais au courant pour elle et Pete.

Un flot de pensées s'insinuait en elle, la laissant plus interrogative que jamais. Elle se créait les questions et les réponses, tournant et retournant la situation dans tous les sens. Il lui tardait de se retrouver dans ce chalet, objet de convoitise représentant un fruit si défendu.

Imperceptiblement, son corps s'affaissait dans le bain, l'eau la recouvrant de plus en plus. Seul son visage restait à présent émergé. Elle devinait le contraste entre la chaleur de l'eau et l'air frais, venant déposer une légère brise sur ses joues.

Repensant à leur dernière conversation - celle où elle s'était résignée à rester dans sa vie quitte à n'être qu'une amie, à ne trouver satisfaction que dans le plaisir de le côtoyer quotidiennement - des mots refirent brusquement surface.

_« Je serais toujours là »_

Ce fut comme un flash, un éclat si violent qu'elle but instantanément la tasse. Elle se redressa vivement, assise dans son bain toussant l'eau qui s'était insinuée dans ses poumons sous le coup de la surprise.

Elle réussit à reprendre son souffle, expectorant lentement pour retrouver ses esprits. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux, elle réalisa toute la portée de ces mots. Et si ce « _je serais toujours là_ », représentait une déclaration de la part de Jack ? Et s'il avait voulu transmettre autre chose ? Il fallait dire que son supérieur était doué dans les phrases voilées à double sens. Qu'avait-il eu l'intention de lui dire ? Peut être rien après tout.

Sam soupira, une impasse, ou plutôt un gouffre colossal venait de s'ouvrir devant elle, la replongeant dans l'incertitude qu'elle avait éprouvé pendant des années à son égard.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle s'était résolue à le laisser vivre sa vie, ne plus se torturer avec ces questions existentielles. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas retomber dans cette relation fantôme, la privant de toutes perspectives d'avenir.

Non, maintenant elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Poussée par une montée d'adrénaline, elle sortit de son bain, se sécha et enfila ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle devait se rendre chez son supérieur et en avoir le cœur net. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait procéder, mais elle devait le faire coute que coute. Elle ne pouvait plus passer sa vie à vivre comme elle l'avait fait. Son père avait raison. À défaut d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle aurait toujours voulu, elle devait essayer. Oui essayer, quitte à se prendre une claque monumentale, elle le devait. Sam ne voulait plus passer à côté de sa vie.

Elle prit machinalement son sac, ses clés et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Les dés étaient jetés. Elle ne reculerait pas, elle ne voulait même pas y réfléchir. Pour la première fois, Samantha Carter se laissa porter par l'impulsion du moment, refusant tout accès à son esprit d'analyse.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me notifier les erreurs ou les maladresses comme précédemment, cela m'aide à m'améliorer.<p>

Comme d'habitude, j'apprécie énormément les reviews qui m'aident à avancer.

Je vous renvoi également vers la fic de Mia632 : Maintenant et pour toujours, qui a été écrite en même temps et sur le même thèmes. Un défi entre nous.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Désolé pour l'attente, mais Mia et moi n'étions pas encore prête à publier chacune de notre coté le dernier chapitre.

Merci a tout ceux qui 'ont laissé des commentaires.

* * *

><p>Une impression de déjà vu vint envahir Sam. Elle se trouvait de nouveau assise dans sa voiture devant le domicile de son supérieur. Il n'y avait plus de bague à toucher pour apaiser la tension naissante dans son corps. Elle avait revêtu ce même top bleu marine qu'elle portait le jour où Pete était sorti de sa vie. Étrangement, elle se sentit superstitieuse, imaginant un signe de malchance. Elle croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur et vit un sourire moqueur. Si elle commençait à partir sur cette voie-là, cela risquait de devenir risible, elle qui avait toujours était si terre-à-terre.<p>

Elle sortit de la voiture se dirigeant non pas vers l'arrière de la maison, mais cette fois vers la porte d'entrée. Elle inspira profondément, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean dans une cambrure indiquant la tension corporelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle monta la dernière marche, se redonna contenance et frappa un peu trop vivement à son gout.

Elle entendit des pas lourds, et le bruit significatif d'une poignée qu'on actionne avant de se retrouver devant le visage de son supérieur.

- Carter !

Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à la voir. Elle lut de la surprise, irrémédiablement remplacée par de l'inquiétude qu'elle s'empressa d'apaiser.

- Tout va bien mon général.

Devant l'air tendu de son second, le visage de Jack ne se dérida pas. Lorsqu'il la vit se mordiller la joue, signe de nervosité chez elle, un pli barra instinctivement son front.

- Ne restez pas là, venez.

Machinalement elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Jack s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur son sens des civilités, il ne prit pas la peine de la conduire jusqu'au salon, se retournant vers elle une fois la porte fermée. Constatant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il la sollicita.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je...j'ai croisé l'agent Johnson tout à l'heure…

Sous le regard à la fois surpris et inquisiteur de Jack, Sam baissa les yeux et remit instinctivement les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. Elle avait la mâchoire en biais, attendant la réplique de son supérieur. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait lui rendre la tâche plus facile.

- Oh ! Et ?

Perdu !

- Et bien, elle a dit, enfin plutôt suggéré…

Elle s'interrompit, hésitant à poursuive. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire sans se rendre ridicule qu'elle était disponible pour lui, que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, qu'elle en était sure ? Il y avait bien un moyen ? Oui il y en avait un et il se manifestait venant s'insinuer de plus en plus dans son esprit, la troublant davantage. Non….

Non, elle ne pouvait pas et pourtant…

Jack sentit l'hésitation de son second. Il pencha légèrement son visage de côté, cherchant à rencontrer son regard résolument fixé sur ses chaussures. C'est ce moment-là qu'elle choisit pour relever la tête et lui faire face. Une expression inquiète que Jack ne lui avait pas souvent vue se peignait à l'instant sur ses traits. Elle qui d'habitude était si sure d'elle affichait un regard qu' il lui connaissait seulement quand elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de contre nature, qui lui demandait un effort bien plus important, à dépasser ses limites.

Bien qu'il ne se soit pas trompé, il fut néanmoins surpris de la tournure des événements. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête croisant son regard, Sam avait franchi la distance les séparant. Elle l'avait fixé quelques secondes, son corps à quelques millimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau.

Voyant qu'il n'acquiesçait aucun mouvement de recul, ni n'était tenté de la repousser, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas. Seules leurs bouches étaient sellées. Sam sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Un sentiment de panique la submergea quand elle s'aperçut que Jack ne faisait aucun mouvement vers elle, il ne lui rendait pas vraiment son baiser, mais ne la repoussait pas non plus. Elle mit fin à cet échange embarrassé, blessée et remis la distance initiale entre eux.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le toucher plus que de raison, craignant de se perdre totalement, souhaitant garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation. Mais la réaction de Jack, elle ne s'y était vraiment pas attendue. Dans les divers scénarios qu'elle s'était imaginés, soit il allait dans son sens, soit il la repoussait. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités quant à la manière dont ça se produirait, mais Sam devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas étudié celle-ci.

Le contrôle de la situation ! Jack avait l'impression de subir. Ce n'était pas une torture, mais il ne maitrisait aucunement la situation. Elle l'avait pris au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle reviendrait chez lui après la fois précédente et que ce serait elle qui désamorcerait la situation entre eux. Il avait même pensé qu'en trouvant Kerry, elle aurait fait dix pas en arrière, se sentant au bord de l'humiliation, qu'il devrait ramer et user de subterfuge pour ne serais ce que l'approcher. Il avait prévu de tâter doucement le terrain pendant leurs vacances, mais il n'avait certainement pas envisagé cela. Décidément, cette femme était pleine de surprises. Lui qui avait pour habitude de commander, d'avoir une emprise solide sur la réalité, de conduire les événements, n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et cela le déstabilisait. À vrai dire il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet état de fait, de se sentir impuissant.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de le faire sortir de ses pensées et de sa paralysie momentanée. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas bougé, la fixant hébété. Devant son manque de réaction, il était sûr que son second venait de se méprendre sur son attitude. Elle prenait la fuite. Et il en était encore le responsable.

- Attendez.

Au moment même où ce mot ou plutôt cette injonction franchit ses lèvres, il l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle actionnait la poignée de la porte. Sa phrase avait sonné comme un ordre et elle se raidit aussitôt. Jack se maudit à l'instant même d'avoir utilisé cette tonalité. Ils étaient côte à côte et il lui tenait toujours le bras. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle ne pouvait lui faire face à cet instant, tant des émotions de différentes natures déferlaient en elle.

- Venez

Il lâcha son bras et machinalement Sam se tourna vers lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon. Il s'arrêta à mi-parcours n'entendant aucun bruit de pas à sa suite. Il se retourna et l'invita une nouvelle fois à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Une fois au salon elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle fixait le sol tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Jack le comprit très bien et choisit de lui laisser quelques minutes de répit qui lui serait profitable à lui aussi.

- Je vais nous chercher à boire.

Il l'a laissa seule avec ses pensées. Dans la cuisine il posa le front contre son frigo et soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux. Il redressa la tête, regarda le plafond en inspirant profondément ce disant « c'est maintenant ou jamais ». Il prit deux bières et rejoignit son second qui visiblement avait repris une certaine contenance qu'il lui connaissait si bien. Il sourit en coin avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'apercevoir. Il savait qu'intérieurement elle n'en menait pas large, il la connaissait assez pour le deviner.

Sam était incapable de penser. Elle avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et de sa respiration anarchique. Elle savait qu'il lui avait volontairement laissé ce temps-là à profit. Jack lui tendit une bière un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Seigneur, comment faisait-il pour reprendre aussi vite la maîtrise de la situation ? Elle l'avait vu quelques instants auparavant, surpris et elle ne savait trop quoi d'autre qu'elle ne parvenait à identifier. Et là, il affichait un air serein arborant ce sourire, cette attitude qui avait le don de l'apaiser. À cet instant, elle sentit le calme l'envahir. Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, mais Jack O'Neill avait cette faculté-là, un instant la mettre dans tout ses états et l'instant d'après, lui procurer un sentiment d'apaisement comme personne.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand elle agrippa la bouteille et leurs regards s'interceptèrent. Il la regardait comme jamais à cet instant. Elle se laissa submerger par un flot d'émotion. Par ce regard, elle découvrait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas seulement un regard, c'était un réel échange. Elle savait pertinemment que le Général O'Neill n'était pas homme à se livrer et à user de pourparler pour exprimer son ressenti. D'ailleurs sur le terrain, un simple regard pouvait suffire à exprimer de la colère ou un ordre silencieux. Il était comme ça et c'est cela qu'elle aimait aussi chez lui. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à de grands discours, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui livrerait autant par ce simple regard. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle captait tant ces émotions-là étaient forte. C'était unique, c'était du Jack O'Neill. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de ses yeux si captivants. Elle était consciente qu'il avait repris les reines de leur échange et elle était prête à se livrer corps et âme à ce cœur jumeau. Elle espérait pouvoir transmettre tout cela dans son regard.

La sentant plus détendue et sereine, Jack lui prit la bouteille des mains la posant ainsi que la sienne sur la table basse. Se faisant il rompit leur contact visuel un instant. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, Sam affichait un léger sourire attendant qu'il amorce un geste. Ils savaient tous deux où cela allait les mener, mais ils n'étaient pas inquiet, tant ce qu'ils ressentaient face au regard de l'autre était apaisant.

Lentement Jack se rapprocha de Sam, la surplombant de sa hauteur. Elle avait toujours ce sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres. Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'attira à lui. Leur baiser fut d'abord synonyme de soulagement. Ils se trouvaient enfin, comme si l'évidence venait d'être dévoilée. Cette évidence qui consistait à percevoir qu'ils étaient enfin à leur place, qu'ils avaient chacun trouvé « sa place » dans les bras de l'autre.

Jack passa l'autre main sur ses épaules et Sam mit ses bras dans le dos de son supérieur pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle, approfondissant mutuellement leur baiser.

Il était bien différent du premier, car aucun d'eux n'avaient été pris par surprise. La respiration de Sam se fit plus désordonnée, elle frémissait sous les lèvres brûlantes de son supérieur. Elle avait cette impression, cette sensation que son corps tout entier était en proie à une incandescence incontrôlable.

Jack de son côté sentait cette même chaleur l'envahir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul élément qui le détournait de sa tache, l'empêchant de savourer pleinement le contact de sa partenaire. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, la délaisser de ses vêtements ainsi que des siens devenu un obstacle à la fusion de leur corps.

Il n'était même pas question de sexe pour le moment. Non, seulement un besoin de sentir la chaleur de ce corps, le serrer sans l'entrave de cette barrière de tissus inerte, percevoir la vie qui en émanait.

Leur langue se mêlait dans un ballet sensuel, leur corps se séparant seulement pour reprendre leur souffle laissant la pression de leur étreinte. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis dans un rire silencieux s'embrassèrent de nouveau. L'entrain qu'avait provoqué cet éclat d'hilarité soudaine les avait dangereusement fait tanguer, repositionnant leur corps de façon nouvelle arguant un désir si longtemps refoulé.

Leur baiser se fit alors plus passionné. La bouche de Jack plus avide et les mains de Sam accentuant leurs pressions sur le dos de son partenaire. Sa respiration devint anarchique tant le désir la submergeait. Les mains de son supérieur commencèrent alors un balai rempli d'audace, sentant une chaleur l'irradier aux endroits mêmes où il s'attardait. Jack entama un mouvement l'incitant à reculer, reculer et reculer davantage. Il l'entrainait ailleurs et elle se laissait guider, obéissant aux directives muettes de son compagnon.

Ni tenant plus, Jack enleva rapidement le tissu recouvrant la poitrine de sa partenaire, la laissant en sous vêtement. L'envie qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt, s'accentuant à mesure que son désir augmentait.

Sentant qu'elle n'émettait aucune objection à son aplomb et qu'il ne sentait aucune réticence, il l'entraina vers sa chambre non sans cesser de l'embrasser.

C'est alors qu'ils se perdirent dans une danse entrainante, mêlée de frustration et de désir enfin révélé.

Sam était légèrement tourné sur le côté, un drap recouvrant sa poitrine. Elle avait les yeux fermés et Jack la surplombait une main soutenant sa propre tête, l'autre posé sur le ventre de sa partenaire. Ils souriaient tout deux, savourant et imprimant ce délicieux moment.

- Hum, je pourrais rester des heures comme ça, soupira Sam de bien être, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il lui donna raison, un léger grognement d'aise dans la voix.

- Oui, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes attendus.

Elle ouvrir les yeux et se positionna sur le dos, lui faisant face complètement.

- Je sais, dit-elle en le regardant. D'ailleurs, il faut encore que j'aille chercher mes affaires, car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis venue sans rien.

- Sans rien, oui c'est ce que je constate.

Il posa un regard lourd de sens sur Sam lui indiquant le double sens de ses paroles. Elle rit d'un rire franc qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion d'entendre qu'en de très rares occasions tant leurs rapports étaient réfléchis et contrôlés. Il aimait ce son cristallin, mêlé à ce regard bleu pétillant qui ne le quittait pas à l'instant présent.

- C'est que je n'avais pas prévu l'issu de cette, euh… entrevu mon général.

- Vous me décevez Colonel, moi qui comptais sur votre clairvoyance !

Elle se redressa passant une main dans son dos, l'embrassant, faisant taire par la même occasion le sourire moqueur de son partenaire. Elle quitta cette bouche devenue avide et s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, le laissa avec une expression interloquée sur le visage alors qu'elle lui offrait la vue de son dos dénudé

- Tu n'as pas dit qu'on devait partir ?

Face au ton moqueur de son second qu'il découvrait plus audacieuse qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il fut tenté de la saisir et la renverser sur le lit, mais elle avait raison. Il soupira et se mis en quête de ses vêtements.

La route jusqu'au chalet se déroula sans encombre dans une ambiance bonne enfant de la part des quatre membres. Jack et Sam n'avaient pas explicitement parlé de leur relation ni du comportement qu'ils adopteraient devant leurs amis. Même s'ils y avaient pensé chacun de leur coté, ils n'en avaient rien dit et ils avaient naturellement retrouvé leur attitudes habituelle. Ils n'étaient pas du genre expansif, mais l'œil aguerri de leurs amis ne s'y était pas trompé. D'ailleurs, Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent à plusieurs reprises des regards et sourires entendus, se questionnant sur les nouveaux statuts de leur relation. Le sujet ayant été tabou pendant bien des années, ils respectaient cette nouvelle intimité en ne s'immisçant pas avec des questions qui pourraient se révéler difficiles ou embarrassantes pour le couple.

L'arrivée au chalet s'était effectuée dans un cadre idyllique. Sam avait été ébloui par la magnificence du lieu. Ils avaient passé la journée à rire et se remémorer de bons souvenirs. Néanmoins, Jack et Sam n'avaient pas évoqué ni montrer leur nouveau statut à leur amis. Ils ne s'en étaient pas empêchés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient du genre expansif devant autrui. Peut être était ce aussi du a des années de contact militaire entre eux et surtout en présence de leur amis. Il y avait cependant une nette différence qui résidait dans les regards et les gestes qu'ils s'octroyaient. Par le passé, le simple frôlement avait été prohibé d'un accord tacite. Aujourd'hui, ses états de faits, venaient les nourrir tout deux dans une promesse implicite d'intimité prochaine.

Ils savaient tout deux que même si leurs compagnons avaient compris la relation qu'ils entretenaient dés à présent, ils n'auraient pas abordé le sujet aussi ouvertement. Les nouveaux amants savaient pertinemment que leurs sentiments ambigus n'avaient jamais été un mystère pour leurs amis. En de rare occasion le sujet avait été abordé, mais toujours de manière détourné, sans aller au cœur du sujet et il en serait de même aujourd'hui.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée, que le sujet pris une tournure différente.

Ils étaient tous installé dans le petit salon du chalet quand la température baissa subitement. Jack décida d'allumer un feu dans la cheminé. Pour se faire, il enfila un anorak et sortit chercher du bois. Daniel demanda alors des nouvelles de Cassandra, et c'est ainsi que les trois amis commencèrent à parler de la jeune fille. Cependant ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone portable. Sam décrocha machinalement.

La base qui tentait désespérément de joindre le général O'Neill avait eu l'idée d'appeler son second. Sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, Sam rejoignit Jack à l'extérieur.

Au final, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple accord que le commandant de la base devait donner pour une intervention basique.

- Enfin seuls, soupira Jack.

Se faisant, il se rapprocha de Sam et la prit dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment la qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était gelé.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Il gèle dehors, rentrons vite, tempêta-t-il.

- Rien ne presse, j'ai moins froid là.

Sam s'était blotti un peu plus contre Jack l'empêchant d'amorcer le moindre geste. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard.

- Cet endroit est apaisant, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu viens t'y refugier aussi souvent.

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est à ce moment là que Daniel accompagné de Teal'c firent soudainement irruption/éruption.

- Jack, Sam un problème, me dites pas qu'il faut… rentrer.

Daniel s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il avait ouvert la bouche avant même de les avoir aperçu et la vue de ses deux amis s'embrassant, le stoppa net dans sa progression.

Surpris Jack et Sam se séparèrent. Ils ne se touchaient plus, mais ils restaient néanmoins proches l'un de l'autre. S'il fut choqué par la découverte Daniel ne fit aucuns commentaires et la surprise passée, il reprit une attitude habituelle. Après tout, cette scène ne venait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà. Le silence devenant gênant et sentant que personne ne prendrait la parole, Jack se racla la gorge.

- Non tout va bien Daniel, c'est régler. On va allumer ce bon feu de cheminée et se goinfrer de pop corn !

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers le chalet, ou la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

Le lendemain matin, Sam sortit seule de bonne heure. Tout le monde était encore endormi. Elle regardait l'aube se lever, tout en songeant à la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté des lieux baignés par cette lumière que venait révéler les premières lueurs du jour.

Il se dégageait de cet endroit, une bienséance révélatrice. Le silence lui-même semblait communiquer avec elle, la laissant dans un état proche de la béatitude. Elle était comme hypnotisé par cet endroit. Machinalement, sa main vient emprisonner un objet. C'était un geste inconscient qu'elle répétait mécaniquement lorsque de fortes émotions venaient la saisir.

A cet instant, sa main venait de se refermer sur la petite nacre si précieuse qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle sut désormais, que le pendentif détenait sa place définitive.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu.<p>

Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit l'évolution de ces 3 chapitres, et pris le temps de laisser des commentaires que j'ai vraiment apprécié.


End file.
